


Just a cold

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Series: Lover [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Richie catches a cold and Eddie takes care of him





	Just a cold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resfriado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834810) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Richie woke up that morning feeling that his body hated him, he was cold, his nose was still stuffy, and his throat was still sore.

But still he smiled when he opened his eyes because he saw Eddie's face looking at him, his mouth was covered by the disposable surgical mask he had been wearing since Richie had begun to show the first symptoms of getting cold in the previous morning. But his eyes looked worried.

"So how was the night on the couch?" Richie asked.

"Very pleasant"

"Pleasant as betrayal? Does in sickness and in health means nothing to you?"

"I came to check on how you were a lot of times during the night asshole"

"And now you call your poor sick husband an asshole"

"It's just a cold Richie"

"A cold that shows the fractures in a marriage"

"Can you stop joking around for a minute and let me talk? I have to go to work soon"

"Alright Eds. Speak"

"First you have to rest and drink lots of water, I filled two bottles and left it on the bedside table"

"I know. Believe it or not I've had colds before, several times every year."

"That's no reason to brag. Continuing I programmed alarms on your cell phone for when you should take your medicine. Also I'm taking away the vitamin C so there's no point looking for it."

"But I like to take vitamin C"

"I know, but I already told you that an effervescent capsule already contains all the vitamin C your body can process every day, after that it just eliminates it, and there is a lot of research linking kidney problems with overuse of vitamin C. And you already took one last night so you get another one just when i get back "

"Okay, but if I start to develop scurvy too it will be your fault"

"I can live with that ... so if you feel like you're getting a fever again take a shower and if it doesn't get better call me, okay?"

"Okay"

"Alright then. I’m coming back soon"

"Aren't you forgetting anything?"

Eddie paused for a moment and checked the mental list he had made before coming to the room.

"Not as far as I remember?"

"I don't get a little kiss to make it better before you go?"

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Are you by any chance a baby Richie?"

"I'm sick, don't you want to do everything you can to make me better?"

Eddie looked at him like he was a complete idiot. But he also took off his mask and gave Richie a quick peck on the lips.

"Why are you smiling?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking you must really love me if you're willing to be exposed to my potentially lethal germs. ”

“You should know that already. And it's just a cold, stupid"

After Eddie left Richie closed his eyes to try to go back to sleep, most of his body was still sore, but he was still smiling a little because his heart felt warm.


End file.
